Fresh Prince: For once I didn't do it
by THE WAIT IS POSTPONED
Summary: Carlton gets in a fight with a bully and Ashley has to have sex with one of her friends and For once WILL DIDN'T do it
1. Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN FRESH PRINCE Thats all


	2. Chapter 1

Well here we go the Prince of Bel Air fanfic I hope you like it because its my favorite show.

Will comes back home from seeing his mom everybody is jumping and very happy to see him

"Will, I'm so surprise that your back so soon, haha Vivian go get the car ready we're going to Hawai." Said Uncle Phil

"Wait a minute what about me and the kids?" asked Will looking concern

"Hilary is babysitting all of ya'll and you best be on your behavior so bye kids." Said Vivian.

So the parents went off to Hawai for there vacation and Will is all alone with the kids.

"So what do you want to do today"? asked Will

"Well I was thinking of going to the library and studying about George Washington." Said Carlton

"Carlton this isn't the the 1700's". Said Will

"Well I'm going to go to the salon and get my hair done". Said Hilary skipping off joyfully.

"And I'm going to the party".Said Ashley

"whoa whoa whoa what party?" asked Will

"Its Tina's party, theres going to be a lot of cute girls over there." Said Ashley

So Ashley, Hilary, Carlton went on with there business as Will sat there and watch the Playboy channel. Ashley just arrived at the party and there was alot of hot guys there for her.

"Damn Ashley you look so hot." said one of the hot guys

"Thanks". Said Ashley sitting down on the couch

"Hey everybody lets play truth or dare." said Tina

So they all played truth or dare, Tina chose Linda

"TRUTH OR DARE" asked Tina

"Truth". Said Linda

"Is it true that you think Ryan is hot". Said Tina

"Hell yes I want to fuck him." Said Linda

"TRUTH OR DARE"? asked Tina

"Dare". said Vanessa

"I dare you to strip and walk around naked". Said Britany

"Ok". Said Britany

So Britanny walked around naked. And it all came down to Ashley

"TRUTH OR DARE"? asked Tina

"Umm. umm. Dare" Said Ashley

"Tommorow I dare you to go and fuck Tanya". Said Tina

"OH umm. I'm not a lesbian". Said Ashley

"If you don't have sex with her we will tell the whole school that you had sex with your cousin Will". Said Tina

"Ok ok, I'll do it." Said Ashley

MEANWHILE...

Carlton is at the Library and some bully comes up and shoves him.

"You no good stupid midgeot". Said The bully

"Whats your problem man". Said Carlton

"You stole my girlfriend you little bitch and tommorow you'll going to meet me back here to get your ass kicked or else I'm going to your house and I will drag your ass back there." Said the bully

"Well your not that nice mister and I'm not a very happy camper". Said Carlton

MEANWHILE: Hilary is going to the shop when all of a sudden she see's a sign that says " STORE CLOSING", Hilary starts to scream and cry and she runs in there and talks to the people about it

"I'm sorry Miss Banks but theres nothing we can do, we need about a good 2,000,000,000 dollars and who can we find that from?" asked the owners

"Me of course, I'm so cute and rich and I can give you the money, but you have to give me the hair style for free". Said Hilary

"Ok thats fine with us but its just this one time". Said the owners

BACK AT THE HOUSE: Will is Jacking off to the playboy channel when all of a sudden Geffory passes by and sees him.

" MASTER WILLIAM". Said Geffory looking mad.

"G its not what it looks like". Said Will

"Oh whatever like I give a damn". Said Geffory

"Hey Will I need your help on Bully's". Said Carlton

"Carlton all I can say is work out your going skinny". Said Will

"Yeah I'm going to go benchpress 150 pounds right now". Said Carlton

IN THE KITCHEN:

"Hilary what am I going to do, they want me to have sex". Said Ashley

"I don't know let the guy put his dick in you and you scream". Said Hilary

"no its not a guy its a girl". Said Ashley

"Oh well the secret is to look the pussy and finger her real good haha". Said Hilary

"Thanks for the talk Hilary". Said Ashley

So Everybody was stuck with problems but Will. Will he have any problems, will Carlton get his ass kicked, Will Ashley really go through with the sex, find out. in the next Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Hey thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter. well heres the second chapter

Carlton is shown in the weight room lifting weights and getting ready for his fight today, Will walks in on him.

"Carlton man, you can't be serious about fighting some Goddamn ideot moron bastard." Said Will

"Look will he may be an ideot to you, but he's my first victim, and I don't care what it takes, I'm going to knock the shit out of him. I am not a happy camper." Said Carlton getting buffed.

So Carlton went on to the library and was getting ready throwing punches all over place, suddenly the bully walked up to him

"So Banks, you ready to do this shit, I'm going to John Wayne your ass." said The bully

"Whatever, you want even touch me". Said Carlton

The bully charged after Carlton, but Carlton ducked and caught him with a right that sent the bully down. Carlton jumped on top of him and gave him about 5 punches to the face and he picked him up, and kicked him in the face. The bully threw a punch and Carlton began to fall. Carlton put his game face on and tackled him to the ground and he gave him some more punches to the face and he punched him in the nose and he began to blead. Carlton then stood up.

"How you like that buddy"? Asked Carlton

"We ain't d... d... done yet." Said The bully

The bully once again charged after him and this time he tackled him to the ground, he punched Carlton about 10 times until Carlton began to spit up blood, But Carlton pushed him over and began to hit him in the stomach, and he knocked the wind out of him and the bully began to struggle to get up. Carlton then said with these last words

"This is for 10 years of humilation Bitch." Said Carlton

Carlton then would deliver the final blow by spearing the Bully through a glass. It shattered with both Carlton and the bully going through it. Carlton then stood on his feet the victor.

"Carlton you did it!" said Will helping him up.

"Will, catch me." said Carlton Falling to the ground

"Hey banks, you think this is over, you have so much more to worry about than that bully, Banks I'm going to give you exactly 1 week to prepare and get in the best shape of your life. And I'm going to send you to hell." Said this bully named Jason

"Oh yeah. Well I know right now, I have a special place waiting for me when I die, but next week, I'm going to hell, but the only difference is I'm coming back.

MEANWHILE...

"Hilary darling thank you for this money, it means the whole world to us, tell you what, we will gave you the first 10 hair dues free." Said the owners

"Wow you guys so freaking rule, so I'll come tommorow and you can work on my hair, and give me a pedicure too." said Hilary

"No problem." Said the owners.

So Hilary is happy, but there is still one person who's not happy, her name is Ashley

"Look Tina, I think its silly that I have to screw Tanya, I don't know why because I'm not a lesbian". Said ashley

"Look you agreed to the rules, you agreed to play the game so you have to do it, or else nobody would want you to go to there parties." Said Tina

"Ok, Ok, I'll do it in say a week?" Said Ashley

"Ok Ok, that will work." Said Tina.

"Well I guess I'm going to go home." said Ashley

"Ok later Ash." Said Tina

"LATER". Said Ashley

So Ashley has no choice but to do it, will she do it? Will Carlton get his ass kicked once and for all? and will Will have to get involved into any of this mess? find out in Chapter 3


	4. the last chapter

Ok everybody this is the 3rd chapter and I hope all of you like it too.

Will still hasn't done anything wrong, nor has even driven the car and got in a reck, but he has to save everybody.

"Will I don't think I'm ready, I can't beat that bully up, he's to big."Said Carlton

"Look Carlton, I know we don't ever see eye to eye,but you have to trust me when I say size doesn't matter, now you got out there and you kick that bully up." Said Will Rushing Carlton out the door.

"Ok I'll do". Said Carlton with an angry face on.

So Carlton drove up to the school and waited paitently for the Bully named Jason. Jason arrived in some blue jeans and he was bigger than Carlton. he was 6/7 400 pounds. And Carlton began to sweat alot but he knew what had to have been done. Carlton Charged the bully and tried to spear him but he ended up hurting his head and falling down. Jason picked up Carlton with one hand and punched him in his stomach causing Carlton to spit up blood like last week. Jason Kicked him in the head leaving Carlton unconcious. Jason laughed as he picked up an unconscious Carlton and began talking trash to him. But Carlton would push his hands and he hit him in the face as hard as he could. He broke his hand but he coming going at it. Jason was bleeding really badly out of his mouth. He tried to punch him but Carlton ducked again and again. Carlton found this big log and threw it at Jason causing him to fall in a deep sewer hole. Carlton banks was victorious. Carlton just couldn't figure out how he won. All the girls came after Carlton and said to him.

"Carlton you did it. You finally proved that you were ment to go to this school. you are the best, strongest guy I have ever seen in my life." Said one of the Cheerleaders

"Thank you very much, I been lifting weights getting in the best shape of my life." Said Carlton

MEANWHILE...

Ashley is in the living room putting on some lip gloss and making sure nobody was coming around. Suddenly Tanya showed up.

"So are you ready?" said Tanya

"Yes I'm ready." Said Ashley

Ashley began to get closer and closer to Tanya and they began to kiss. But Ashley broke the kiss.

"Hey this isn't that bad, I thought It would be disgusting but I think its ok. Shall we continue?"Asked Ashley

"Yes that was amazing."Said Tanya leaning in closer.

"The two began to go at it,there tongues exploring the others mouth. Ashley began to moan while kissing. Tanya began to kiss Ashley's neck. But once again Ashley broke it.

"Lets go to my room and finish it." Said Ashley

The two marched to her room and locked the door. Ashley would began to kiss Tanya and the two went at it again. Tanya sucked on Ashleys tongue causing saliva to come out of her. Ashley laid her on the bed began kissing her neck and her shoulders and she ended up all the way to her bellybutton. Tanya was moaning a lot and Ashley would remove Tanya and her own shirt. Ashley kissed her chest and Tanya moaned a lot. (Thats the end of it unless yall want me to send the uncut chapters cuz like my friend too I can send uncuts.)

Ashley and Tanya laid there naked together sleeping silently. But Ashley didn't know was that her parents had just got back from Hawai. Hilary was gone to get her pedicure and manicure and her hair done. Carlton was beginning to heel up from his injuries, Will was in his room listening to some rap music and dancing when Uncle Phil opened the door and saw him getting his groom on. Uncle Phil stopped the music

"Hey Uncle Phil, your back". Said Will hugging both of them

"Hi Will how was your week?" said Uncle Phil

"It was great ya'll should go on more family trips often". Said Will

"Yes I guarantee you we will be doing a lot of that." Said Aunt viv.

Uncle Phil walked up to Carlton and noticed that Carlton had a bandage on his face and he could see a little bit of red.

"WIIIIIILLLLLLLLL".Called Uncle Phil

"Yes Uncle Phil, whats wrong". Said Will

"WHATS WRONG, WHATS WRONG, Thats whats wrong. What did you do with my son." Said Uncle Phil

"Me I didn't do anything." said Will

"Carlton did Will do anything to you?" Said Aunt Viv

"No mom, I got into two fights at school but I won both of them. Nobody tries to threaten me."Said Carlton

Uncle Phil and Aunt Viv marched to Ashleys room to here her snoring, but what she didn't know was that Uncle phil has a key to all the locks in the house and he opened the door to find out something he will never forget.

"WILLLLLLLLLLLLLL". Said Uncle Phil grabbing will and trying to choke him.

"NO NO, let go of him Philip." Said Aunt Viv.

" Look I can explain." Said Ashley

"Look Ashley I want an explanation and I want one right now. So start explaining." Said Uncle Phil.

"Look we went to Tina's house and we played spin the bottle and it landed on me and I chose dare and they dared me to have sex with Tanya." Said Ashley

"Tanya get out of here you won't be seeing Ashley for a long time." Said Aunt Viv.

"Ashley, you are grounded until you finish the 11th grade. And if you even try to sneak out you will be kicked out of the house, do I make myself clear? Said Uncle Phil

"Yes daddy." Said Ashley

"Well the only kids I have to trust is Hilary and Will unfortunately.

" Daddy I need 200 hundred dollars." Said Hilary.

"wheres the money we gave you?" Asked Uncle phil

"I spent on helping that place."Said Hilary

"Hilary since you are 23 years old, and you live in this house again, You are grounded till you give me back that 200,000 back." Said Uncle Phil

"Hahaha, hey guys, do you want to know what that means, it means that ya'll got in trouble and For once I didn't do it." Said Will

"GET HIM". Said Ashley chasing Will

Well thats the end of the Fresh Prince stories remember to ask and you will get the uncuts chapters in the email


	5. UNCUT

Hey Everybody. I know I promised all of you uncut Chapters. But I'll only send it to you have reviewed the chapter. NO ANON. Reviews. THANK YOU ALL.


End file.
